


Unforgettable Night

by hunter139



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter139/pseuds/hunter139
Summary: Chase Meridian knew that this would be one night she would never forget.
Relationships: Chase Meridian/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	Unforgettable Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's official. Apparently smut is something I'm quite proficient at, if this latest story is to prove anything. Anyway, I suppose this is in response to Spectres'n'Knights challenge regarding the first time of Bruce Wayne and Chase Meridian. Sorry it's over a decade after you made that challenge.

"Make love to me, Bruce." Those were the words that Chase said, the ones that had started this.

They had denied themselves for so long, taking their relationship slowly after their whirlwind start. Now Chase couldn't wait any longer, as she was quick to pull off his shirt and start working on the buckle of his belt.

Bruce helped her along, divesting his clothes before moving to her dress, pulling her out of the fabric as quickly as possible. They shimmied out of their underwear as they made it to the master bed, Chase panting heavily as Bruce loomed over her.

He kissed her then, long and hard and passionate and just the way Chase liked it. Her hands wrapped around his back, and she grinned and swallowed his groan as her hands ran down his ass.

In response, Bruce moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck, sucking on the pulse point and drawing a gasp out of Chase. Her hands loosened as she surrendered herself to his ministrations.

His mouth traveled down to her breasts, gently kissing and sucking on one mound while his hand gently massaged the other, pinching her nipple and causing her to moan. Eventually, his mouth moved to the other one, eager to give it an equal amount of attention.

Chase's hands went from Bruce's back to her sides, gripping the duvet hard as Bruce's mouth and fingers reached her most private area, spreading her legs to give him easier access. She gasped and arched as his tongue entered her, wrapping around her clit and sucking on it.

Bruce's eyes searched Chase's face and seeing her like this, her body arched, her nipples erect like pink pebbles, her eyes closed and mouth opened in a near silent moan, all of it made his cock throb harder than it ever had before.

With a final nip at her clitoris, Chase fell apart, crying out in euphoria as her orgasm went on and on. Bruce crawled back up to the bed as she came down from her high, so that their faces were mere inches apart when she came down from her orgasm.

Grinning, Chase's hands cupped his face and pulled his lips to hers. Their mouths pulled and pushed in a slow, sensual kiss that lasted for a long time. She was such an amazing kisser that truthfully, Bruce wouldn't mind just kissing her for the rest of his days.

His body however, disagreed, as his throbbing cock instinctively bucked against her thigh. She broke off the kiss with a gasp and a grin, as her hand slowly gripped his length, causing him to moan.

She slid her hand over the velvet coated steel of his length, and pre-cum started welling at the tip. Bruce reacted before she could push him over the edge, gripping her hands and holding them over her head. Far from being disappointed, this only made Chase more aroused.

"Bruce." She whispered. "I need you inside me."

Those words made his cock twitch, the organ already throbbing hard at the mere proximity. He was tempted to tease her, but the look on her face made him agree. Truth be told, he wanted this as much as she did.

Letting go of her hands and gripping her hips, Bruce guided his cock to her entrance, as Chase's hand gripped it and rubbed it against her entrance, guiding it right to the slit, the tip just barely penetrating her.

With a silent nod from Chase, both she and Bruce gasped as he started to push into her, her walls stretching to accommodate him inch by inch. He took it slow, the two of them wanting to savor this moment of connecting on such an intimate level.

Chase's eyes rolled back as his cock was buried to the hilt. She gasped as he started moving, thrusting deep into her at a slow pace. Bruce leaned down and once more captured her luscious lips, swallowing her moans and mingling with her tongue, while simultaneously rocking against her.

They started off slow, Bruce's thrusts almost reverent as his hands explored Chase's body, running up her thighs and hips, before gripping her breasts and pinching her nipples. Chase broke off the kiss with a gasp as her hands did their own exploration of Bruce's body, running down his stomach, feeling the rigidity of his muscles.

One particularly deep thrust had her breaking the kiss and she leaned his forehead against his. "Faster." She cried out, bucking up against him. Her back arched as he increased the pace of his thrusts, reveling in her choked screams.

It wasn't long before she was close to her peak and after a few more thrusts, she fell over the edge. Her vagina tightened around his cock as her juices spilled out, prompting him to shoot his own release into her.

He managed to roll them both over as she collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing heavily after their passionate session. For a while, they just stayed that way, Chase enjoying the sensation of Bruce's body below her, his breathing creating comfortable vibrations.

As Bruce stared up to the ceiling, he felt Chase move down his body, her mouth on his chest. He looked down to see as she kissed his scars, one by one. The sight of her like that had his length hardening again, and she gave a surprised gasp as she felt it poke her stomach.

She grinned up at him as her hand grasped his length, drawing a lustful moan from Bruce. Truth be told, her core was still wet and dripping, and she could get addicted to feeling him inside her, could get addicted to everything about him.

Chase crawled back up to his face, just as his hands caressed her cheeks and pulled her lips to his. He was an amazing kisser, that much was certain and she loved the way their mouths pushed and pulled against each other, how their tongues would mingle and spar for dominance.

But now that she had carnal knowledge of him, felt him reach depths of her that no one ever had before, and now that their naked bodies were right next to each other, kissing alone almost felt torturous.

She moved her body over his, rubbing his length against her slit, the tip brushing her clit. They broke off the kiss with a gasp, as Bruce's hand traveled down to his length, steadying himself and lining himself up.

Slowly, she sank down on him, moaning in sweet bliss as he was enveloped by her tight walls, causing Bruce to gasp in turn. Their mouths brushed against each other before sealing for another kiss, as Chase started rolling her hips against his.

She switched it around this time, rolling her hips one minute, bouncing up and down the next, before swiveling side to side the next. Taking it slow, she felt the need to savor this moment, to prolong their pleasure as much as possible.

Bruce certainly had no complaints, his hands roaming over her body, clutching her breasts, pinching her nipples, massaging her stomach before settling on her ass. His lips captured hers again, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, mimicking the movements of his hips.

Chase felt him his rock hard length throbbing inside her, pulsing as he reached his peak and took that as her signal to move even harder, taking him completely to the hilt, her hands on his chest for support.

"That's it, don't hold back." She whispered sensually, looking down at him with lust in her eyes.

"Chase-" Bruce groaned, thrusting harder as he neared his peak.

It was only five thrusts later that he exploded inside her, the sensation of his seed hitting her womb sending her hurtling over the edge. Bruce's thighs became coated with a combined mixture of their fluids as she arched her back in passion.

They collapsed onto the bed again, with Bruce's soft yet already hardening cock desiring her body once more. He simply couldn't get enough. Chase was incredible, a minx that aroused him like no other. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, feeling the incredible sensation of joining with her, being one with her, for the rest of his days.

Chase noticed his body reacting to hers and grinned again. She knew he had the stamina to go again, he was Batman, after all. She grinned as he gripped her body and held her close, but pushed at his length as he began to line up with her again.

"Not this time." She whispered, feeling particularly naughty. "I think it should go here." She patted her rear end.

Bruce quickly grinned and sat up, as she did the same, pushing her back to his chest and rubbing her ass against his length. Turning with a grin of her own, Chase kissed his lips and broke off with a gasp as he lifted her and positioned his length at her entrance once more.

Spreading her cheeks gently, he slowly pushed his cock into her. After a minute, she gasped as he felt his whole length inside her, cocked and locked. He moaned at the sheer tightness gripping his cock, almost ready to shoot his load off right there.

His thrusts were slow at first, gently working her passage open. His hands gripped her breasts, pulling her closer as she bounced on his lap. Turning her head, she kissed him before biting her lip as his pace increased.

She rocked against him on her own, rolling her hips and pushing her ass against his thighs, causing his balls to slap against them. Bruce groaned at the sensation, tightening his grip on her breasts as he pinched and pulled at her nipples, causing her to moan in turn.

Before long, she could feel him vibrating inside her, his hard length begging for release. Not wanting to let him come alone, Chase lowered her hands to her clit and lightly rubbed against it. Her head arched back as she came undone, the sensation of her orgasm drawing Bruce over the edge as he spilled himself inside her, his name a cry on her lips as they collapsed on the bed.

It should have been enough. After three sessions, both of them should have been completely spent. But as Bruce rolled over to look at Chase, to drink in the sight of the sexy doctor once more, he felt his cock tingle once more, hardening at the mere sight of her beautiful body and grinning face.

"Looks like someone's eager." Chase teased, running her hand down his chest towards his stiffening length.

"What can I say?" Bruce said, rolling over and pushing Chase on her back, once more looming over her. "You are absolutely beautiful, Chase Meridian. I just can't get enough of you."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Chase's breath hitched as Bruce lowered himself inside her once again. Her body was tired, her vagina sore and her skin covered in sweat, but she had absolutely no complaints as their bodies joined and they once again became one.

Bruce slowly rocked against her, thrusting in and out in a pace that was quickly becoming theirs. As much as his cock throbbed inside her, Bruce wanted to savor these moments, the feeling and sensation of making love to his own personal goddess.

Chase certainly didn't complain, her hands exploring his body as Bruce's roamed over hers. All too soon, Bruce's thrusts started to become erratic as he felt himself ready to lash out in bliss.

Wanting to take her with him, his hand went down to her entrance, rubbing against her clit and letting his dick graze her G-spot. Chase's back arched at the sensation, allowing Bruce to take her nipple in his mouth as his free hand caressed her other breast.

The combination of his hand on her clit, his dick in her vagina and his mouth and hand on her breasts, all three drove Chase over the edge, her walls tightening around his cock and refusing to let go, milking him for all it was worth.

The feel of her clenching muscles pulled Bruce's orgasm from him, sending him exploding deep inside her, filling Chase with ropes of his warm semen and prolonging both of their climaxes.

Exhaustion crept up against them, the long day and hot night finally catching up with them. Bruce wrapped his arm around her shoulder as Chase pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

They kissed once more, slow and sensually as the fog of sleep started to overtake them. Bruce caressed his hand down her back, their lips pulling and the taste of her on his tongue. Even when they broke their lips away for air, they stayed centimeters away, with his other arm wrapping around her body and pulling her close to him.

Chase Meridian was no doubt the perfect woman. Physically, she was absolutely gorgeous, with the perfect body. Her breasts, heaving with her chest from the exertion they had just been through.

Her ruby red lips, now kiss swollen, and Bruce would love to spend the rest of his life kissing her, never coming up for air. Her eyes, that pierced his soul, that he could spend years just getting lost in. The heady taste of her, the intoxicating scent that was Chase, all Chase.

And beyond her physical beauty was an underlying strength to her. She accepted him as Bruce Wayne and Batman. She knew the darkest parts of him, knew the darkest parts of Gotham, and still she stayed, refusing to give up on anyone. Everything that she was, Bruce Wayne fell in love with.

"I love you so much." Chase grinned at his words, her eyes fluttering shut even as she spoke.

"I love you too."

Sleep claimed her first, as Bruce's eyes fluttered close, the last thing he saw was her smiling face. Chase Meridian was undoubtedly the love of his life. And as he drifted off to sleep, he knew that one day, he would marry her.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this story was based off and inspired by "A Quiet Night In" and its sequel "Innocence," both written by Spectres'n'Knights on FF.net.


End file.
